


Only If For A Night

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Clothed Sex, Dick Grayson is Agent 37, Identity Porn, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rough Sex, poppers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: Jason has been watching him from the corner of his eye all night. It’s as if he can focus on the small details--the blue iris of an eye, a sharp jawline--when looking at the man, but the moment he looks away or tries to see the whole face, it dissolves.





	Only If For A Night

Day 11: **Anal Pounding | Anonymous Sex** | Medical Play | Electricity

* * *

Jason is drawn to the man with the swirling face, and, if he’s honest with himself, not just for the professional curiosity he’s had trained into him.

They’re both at this afterparty, in the ambassador’s daughter’s stupidly bougie apartment--probably for similar reasons. 

Jason has been watching him from the corner of his eye all night. It’s as if he can focus on the small details--the blue iris of an eye, a sharp jawline--when looking at the man, but the moment he looks away or tries to see the whole face, it dissolves. He couldn’t give a good description to any back-up, so he’s on his own, as long as he can keep up.

The man is wearing the stripped-down remains of a three-piece (he’s really pulling off the rolled-up-sleeves and waistcoat-and-pants look). He is careful to keep his hands free: he turns down every proffered drink, and holds himself gracefully, easily. 

So Jason follows suit: he turns down drinks and tries to trace the man’s steps through the crowd.

He follows the man up the stairs into the loft and is careful to keep his steps quiet, but not suspiciously silent.

He doesn’t want to seem like he’s trying.

“Hey, handsome, you come here often? Got anything useful for me?” 

There’s a gun trained on him. Jason’s been made, but so has the man. They’re both frozen.

“Who are you?”

“I feel like that’s pretty obviously not on the table.”

“OK, why are you here?”

“We’re on the same side. That’s all I can tell you. And those boots _ really _ suit you.”

“What’s something only someone on ‘this side’ would say?”

The man hums, thoughtful, and lowers his gun. He steps closer and whispers a foreign phrase in Jason’s ear.

It’s an old one, but it checks out.

Jason feels the heat from the other’s presence as he weighs his options. It’s not like he can dig himself any deeper, now, and they’re too close. He guesses where the man’s mouth is as he leans down. 

He’s off by a centimeter or two, but the man is quick to adjust and kiss back, so it’s perfect. Jason closes his eyes and notes what he can feel--the face rubbing against his has been shaved recently, likely within the last ten hours. The lips against his are soft, unchapped, and larger than average for a man. That’s all he can parse like this, but it’s information nonetheless.

“I’ve been watching you all night. Do you know somewhere we could go?” Jason whispers.

“I have some ideas.”

He leads Jason to what he can only assume is a guest bedroom. 

He _hopes_ it's a guest bedroom.

The man has condoms (a strip of five) and a packet of lube, and the brand name on both has been redacted. It’s just absurd enough to make Jason feel better about the incredibly reckless choices he’s making.

The man unzips his dress pants, pushes them down to his knees and spreads his legs, and it’s all so easy.

Jason sees him fidget for something in his coat as he fucks himself back on Jason's fingers. The man pulls out a little brown bottle and sniffs from the top twice twice, once in each nostril.

He’s wearing a jockstrap and the straps frame an ass that could inspire sonnets. If Jason wasn't so hopped up on adrenaline he would probably try. He squeezes some lube onto his fingers and circles two of them, teasing around the waxed pink hole. The man rocks back and forces them inside.

Jason pushes them apart as he fucks him, opening him up. It doesn't take very long for the man to relax into it.

Jason puts on a condom and he's a little dizzy with the awareness that this is all really happening. He steps the little bit closer and pushes inside.

He starts out slow, and it's tight and so warm, and Jason guesses its been a while.

““Ah, fuck--” the man keeps cutting himself off. Jason supposes its because neither of them know each other’s names.

Jesus Christ.

There’s an irrational frustration, almost an anger at the man below him bubbling up in his chest. He’s almost able to put his finger on it when the man below him switches to babbling about how Jason makes him feel, and it’s like water gushing through a broken dam. 

"Mm, feels so good inside me, fuck, you're so big--"

Jason wants to bite, wants to bruise, but settles for gripping the mans hips with bruising force and snapping his hips harder.

Jason doesn’t normally let himself get this _ rough _, but the man below him seems turned on by his strength and is, as it turns out, incapable of shutting up about how good everything feels.

"Love it, ah, love your cock, thank you, _use me_\--"

It’s mortifying just to hear, so he puts a hand over the man’s mouth. He just takes two of Jason’s fingers into his mouth and it only muffles his blissful noises. The man tightens around him, _ he cums in his jockstrap_, and Jason can feel him _ drooling _ around his fingers. He's whining with overstimulation. That’s what sends Jason over the edge, pulsing into the condom.

He pulls out, rolls off the condom, ties it off, slips it in an evidence bag, and puts that in the interior pocket of his coat. It’s entirely on instinct, tucked away and re-dressed in under ten seconds. The man is, likewise, already re-dressed when he turns back around.

Jason doesn’t notice any change in the approximate coloring of the swirling face he looks into, but it feels warmer when Jason cups his cheek.

“Mm, good talk. Kiss for the road?”

“Good luck,” the man says with a snort. He turns to walk away and _actually_ swats Jason on the ass, like they just wrapped up a very heterosexual game of one-on-one.

What a dick.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to the [looks at notes] Spies Are Forever Cast Recording for this. 
> 
> I wish I was joking.


End file.
